Blissful Sin
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: Post TP. After Ganondorf has been defeated, Hyrule is in praise. Though wind of a new evil whispers through the land and a tale from old is passed down a new to a couple of kids who must travel with the hero to save Hyrule once again. Rated T for safety and themes and cursing. R&R please. No pairings quite yet. :)


**A/N: Hey! Listen! So this is a Twilight Princess Fan fiction. It's nothing flashy. I typed this chapter while drunk from no sleep. Okay? So it may not be as good as it could be. But I do ask that you Read and Review, please. It helps me out a lot. Oh, and I ask that if you have a critiscism that you express it in a way that's not totally asshole-ish okay? Okay. Oh, and one more thing; Link will be appearing soon. I promise! **

…

The day was quiet and calm; the wind blew gently against the land of Hyrule and the smell of rain hung in the air. The castle of Hyrule had been rebuilt after its destruction during the "Twilight War", as people called it. The land had more or less returned to normal after the war and people resumed their daily lives. It was decided by Zelda (who was Queen now) that once a year a festival would be held in order to honor the hero who had freed the land from its hold over the twilight powers. A young couple stood in the center of Hyrule Market Town Square as the statue of the hero was being erected. The male was tall; he had tanned skin and dark eyes. His shaggy black hair barely brushed his shoulders. The girl reached the male's shoulder in height and had pale peachy skin and almond shaped light blue eyes. The two had wandered to the festival in hopes that they would find something to alleviate their boredom. So far, no good.

"Maybe… Do you want to see if they have games?" The girl asked quietly as she looked around. Most of the stalls were still being set up and had not yet opened to the general public. The male shook his head and sighed. He turned to her and took her hand.

"Hey, maybe we should go to Zora's village. You love water, right?" He smiled. The girl shrugged but nodded. She didn't like swimming, but she knew he did. She grabbed his hand and walked with him towards the exit of the castle town. They both walked through the crowd dodging the horde that fed into the square. After they finally squeezed their way outside they walked down the path towards the Zora's domain. The male held his pack tightly against his shoulder and walked with his girlfriend in a semi-quick pace. He had long legs, so his stride was long. She had to double her pace just to keep up with his measly stroll.

"Maybe we'll find water lilies~" The girl smiled as she looked about the scenery. The storm clouds were rolling in slowly. The male nodded non-commently and continued on. The girl was used to this, as he had always been a bit distant. She followed him into the path that was cornered behind the rocks and down the stair cases which lead into the flowing waters of the domain. "…Naiden." The girl said softly as she gazed up at the male. He stopped and looked down at her.

"What is it?" He asked as he could see that she looked just a little upset. "…I'm sorry. What do you want to do?" He asked as he placed a smile on his face. She smiled a bit and giggled.

"Well, I would like to hang around here until late tonight… then; can we go to the Goron springs?" Naiden smiled warmly. He loved seeing her smile when she was carefree and happy. She was too good for him, he believed. He nodded.

"Sure, but… late tonight? What about your family?" He asked as they started off again towards the throne room, as it was required to gain permission to enter the lagoon now.

"I'm 15 now. I'm not a baby anymore. They know I'm with you." She smiled at him and then arched an eyebrow teasingly. "Of course, you might be afraid because of daddy, right?" She chuckled at Naiden's expense.

"Not funny, Ani." He muttered grimly. His last experience with Ani's father didn't bode well for him. The man had simply scoffed and then muttered something about the boy not being good enough for his daughter. Something like he should be the hero. It was probably common for father's in this time to want their daughters to be with the hero rather than just a malo mart worker. But he stayed at Ani's side regardless. He adored her, really. Naiden seemed to have fallen in love with the girl who had broken past his stoic and rather boorish shell. She had his heart. He gripped her hand and walked into the throne room.

King Ralis sat upon his throne, smiling as the two visitors entered. "Hello," he greeted as they stepped to him. "what are two hylians such as yourselves doing here during the hero's ceremony? It's not a required attendance?" He laughed to himself. Naiden, being a bit socially awkward, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh…no. But we don't really care for the festival much. We just wanted to have your permission to rest at the lagoon for a while as a small vacation of our own." He stood for a moment and then thought it'd be for the best if he bow his head a little and add, "You're uh…highness." King Ralis rose his hands to wave away the casualties.

"Please, enjoy yourselves." He smiled. Ani smiled widely.

"Thank you, Ralis. May the goddesses bless your way." She waved at him as Naiden walked off with her in hand. Ralis smiled, waving back kindly as the two hylians walked their way down the staircase recently added beside the water fall to the lagoon below. Naiden watched a few Zora's swim freely under the water and he smiled. He thought for a moment and then took a look at Ani.

"Do you think…you'd want me to teach you to swim, Ani?" He asked. Ani looked up at him a bit timidly.

"Oh, I don't know, Naiden. I've never been good at it. Don't you think it's a bit too late for me to learn now?" She looked at the water like it was a death trap. Naiden shook his head.

"It's never too late to learn." He walked to the drop off ledge and began to kick his shoes off. He urged Ani to do the same. "Here, just trust me, okay?" he rolled up his pants and tied them around his calves. Ani blushed as she watched him. She didn't get to see this side of him often, if at all. She looked away as he took off his shirt and exposed his chest. He then lowered himself down and slipped into the water. He shivered as the water was a bit frosty. He breathed out and then looked up at her. "Okay, now just sit at the edge and dangle your feet in. Like that, that's good." He smiled as she sat on the edge and dipped her feet into the water.

"Oh, that is cold." She withdrew her feet. Naiden rolled his eyes and grabbed her feet, lowering them back into the water once again.

"Okay, Ani, you just have to jump to me now." He held out his hands as he moved himself back just a bit more so there would be a bigger gap between them. Ani paled a little.

"But…Naiden. It's so deep, I-" She started but he simply shook his head.

"I'll catch you. No lie." He smiled warmly. She felt the heat rush back to her face, despite the cold water. She loved that warm smile of his. It was so reassuring. She nodded and took in a deep breath. She pushed herself off the edge and into the water. For a split second she was terrified as her head went under the frigid water. Her breath seemed to of been stolen from her lungs. Then Naiden's warm hands grabbed her arms and hoisted her to the surface. She sputtered a little and wiped her face from the dripping excessive water. "Sorry, you slipped." He apologized. Ani giggled, a bit frantically as she clung to him.

"This water is very deep." She muttered a bit frightened.

"Yeah, I've got you though, okay?" 

"Okay. I trust you." She let him take her out to the more open area, still clinging to him as her fear welled in her belly like rising bread in the oven. He wrapped his arm around her middle and against the cold she felt his warm skin. She was only slightly comforted by the warmness. He moved to move her in a more swimmable position but she tensed and gripped him tightly. "N-… no. I-I'm okay… Maybe I can just sit out for now and you can swim, okay Naiden?" She asked, her lips trembling. Naiden sighed, a bit agitated. He nodded and moved slowly back to the ledge and helped her onto the land. She sat down and hugged her knees. She looked apologetic but smiled as she watched him swim back to the middle. She slowly lowered her gaze to the water in front of her and felt the pang of fear hit her stomach harshly once again.

Oo._.oO

After Naiden had his fill of swimming in the domain he and Ani packed up themselves up and began to head to Kakariko village. After midday they arrived to the semi-bustling town which had become populated over the year. Naiden yawned a bit and looked towards the Inn.

"100 rupees per night… that's steep." He muttered. Ani nodded.

"I think it has to do with that spring that's on top of the roof or something." She looked up and sure enough, the steam was rising into the air. Naiden's stomach rumbled deeply as they walked through the town. He held his stomach to quiet the beast that lay in his empty belly.

"I think it's time for dinner." He stated. Ani chuckled and walked with him towards the inn. He opened the door for her and walked in after she did. The inn had become a bustling restraint/bar/inn since the war and many tourists had come to the village. So much so, that the hotel had to expand on a few dozen rooms or so. Naiden lead Ani to the bar and sat down next to her on the stools. There were many characters sitting at the bar, some strangers with little or nothing to say and some boasting travelers who all wanted to share their stories so that they might too, gain fame like the hero. Amongst the people at the bar, a man with a hood seemed to stand out to Naiden. He peered at the hooded figure, noticing a bracelet tied around his wrist with a strange symbol twined around the rope structure. It looked like an owlet.

"I think I want a sandwich." Ani commented, pulling Naiden's gaze away from the stranger. He nodded. "Oh, and some of that famous ale they have."

"You're not old enough to drink ale, Ani." He smirked at her. She giggled and nodded.

"I know…but it seems like a fitting idea." She looked around, no doubt gazing at the pictures on the walls. Naiden ordered two sandwiches and two tall glasses of frothy milk for them both. As they ate, the two barely said a word. If their mouths were to open, the food would undoubtedly spill out and they would again have to repeat cramming the sandwiches into their mouths. Finally, after a few moments for them both, they turned to each other with full bellies.

"I'm sleepy." Ani mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Naiden nodded and found himself yawning.

"It's far too late for us to be heading back now, do you think we should just get a room?" 

"Scandalous. What would daddy say?" 

"…" Ani laughed at Naiden's expression and nodded.

"All right, all right. We'll get a room. But no funny business, all right~!" She held up a finger to show her serious point. Naiden rolled his eyes and pushed her finger away.

"I am a gentleman. Give me some credit here." He stood and walked with her to the check in counter. A tall thin man with an upturned nose stood at the podium. He looked snarky and snoobish with his long and well waxed mustache. "Room for two, please." Naiden said as he plopped 100 rupees on the counter. The man looked at the rupees and sniffed disdainfully.

"For the two of you, it'll be 200 rupees. For two beds, that is." He looked at Naiden, expecting him to pull out more rupees.

"What?!" Naiden bellowed unbelievingly. "No way! I don't have that much!"

"Well then, that's unfortunate, isn't it?" The man sneered and shut the guest book. Ani watched as Naiden became red faced, both embarrassed from not having enough rupees to not being able to afford a place for his girlfriend to sleep. She looked up at the snob of a man.

"How much for one bed then?" She tilted her head to the side. The man blinked in a little bit of shock. Naiden copied his action, a red tint to his light brown cheeks.

"Well…100 rupees." The man said after realizing that the girl wasn't fooling around. She looked at Naiden and smiled.

"Okay, 100. We can afford that. You can pay 50 and I can pay 50." She dug around her wallet and grabbed the rupees needed. The man took the rupees and almost unbelievingly wrote down the two new guests. He handed them their room key and said that it was the first door on their left upstairs. Naiden walked behind Ani, blushing a deep red. Never before had they spent a night together. Sure, it was just sleeping, he was a gentleman. But this was still nerve wracking! He followed Ani into the room and watched as she yawned and stretched.

"Come on, Naiden." She called softly as she pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed. Naiden walked over and joined her under the blankets. Dear Nayru, this was happening. He kept his distance from her and turned to stare at a wall. Was this okay? What if her father found out? Would he be in trouble? Of course he would. Ani yawned and moved to him, laying her head on his chest and smiling as he tensed. "Tomorrow," she began as she closed her eyes. "let's go see the Goron's Spring." Naiden smiled gently and put his arm around her and closed his eyes after shutting off the light to the bedside.

"We will. I promise."


End file.
